


hand in hand

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Holding Hands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Mateo had never been one to hold hands with people. He hated holding his mom's hands while crossing the road, and had never held the hands of his girlfriend's either.But then he met and started his thing with Marjan. For the longest time, he was terrified of touching her outside of the necessary work related stuff in respect to her religion. She'd laughed and smiled when he told her that, before intertwining their pinkies.
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	hand in hand

Mateo had never been one to hold hands with people. He hated holding his mom's hands while crossing the road, and had never held the hands of his girlfriend's either. 

But then he met and started his thing with Marjan. For the longest time, he was terrified of touching her outside of the necessary work related stuff in respect to her religion. She'd laughed and smiled when he told her that, before intertwining their pinkies. 

Ever since then, it seemed like at every possible moment, she'd grab his pinkie with her and hold on tight. It became their thing. 

Which is why, the smirk on Judd's face was so embarrassing to Mateo. 

"Y'all are so cute holding hands like that." Judd's voice made Mateo's cheeks turn bright red as the older man chuckled softly with a smirk. 

Without thinking, Mateo dropped his pinkie from Marjan's, looking at his sneakers as if the ground would swallow him whole. Marjan laughed, grabbing his face and kissing his lips softly. He stared at her in shock, before smiling softly as she turned back to Judd who was staring at them shocked. 

"Who else would I hold hands with? TK?" Judd's loud laughter echoed throughout the empty common room as Mateo smiled at Marjan, his heart beating quietly in his ears. "You better not hold hands with TK." He said adamantly, and Marjan laughed. 

"Don't worry Teo. Don't worry." 


End file.
